sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/25 April 2016
11:34 yey mikke 11:34 yey mikke 12:08 mike 12:08 mike 12:08 hug me 12:08 ? 12:08 pleaase 12:08 MAKE MEEEE 12:08 and ill give you a chocoloatte sangwidge 12:09 * Chaotic Chrome ties up mike and hugs 12:09 Until Dawn Rush of Blood, take it or leave it.. 12:09 :3 12:10 Ffff 12:10 * MikeSulpher is tied up an dhugged.d 12:10 *hugged 12:10 your gonna hug me mike 12:10 or mike will go bye bye,ok? 12:10 How? If I am tied up? 12:10 o h 12:11 Can't hug you cus I AM TIED UP 12:12 i will cut the ropes 12:12 Okay 12:12 and if you run 12:12 say bye bye to your legs 12:12 * Chaotic Chrome cuts the ropes 12:13 * MikeSulpher punches you in the stomach, and pushed you on the ground, and runs. 12:08 mike 12:08 mike 12:08 hug me 12:08 ? 12:08 pleaase 12:08 MAKE MEEEE 12:08 and ill give you a chocoloatte sangwidge 12:09 * Chaotic Chrome ties up mike and hugs 12:09 Until Dawn Rush of Blood, take it or leave it.. 12:09 :3 12:10 Ffff 12:10 * MikeSulpher is tied up an dhugged.d 12:10 *hugged 12:10 your gonna hug me mike 12:10 or mike will go bye bye,ok? 12:10 How? If I am tied up? 12:10 o h 12:11 Can't hug you cus I AM TIED UP 12:12 i will cut the ropes 12:12 Okay 12:12 and if you run 12:12 say bye bye to your legs 12:12 * Chaotic Chrome cuts the ropes 12:13 * MikeSulpher punches you in the stomach, and pushed you on the ground, and runs. 12:17 ow 12:17 mike 12:18 MIke 12:18 huh 12:18 WHAt? 12:32 mike 12:33 im gonna killl uuuuu 12:33 * Chaotic Chrome cuts off moikes legs 12:33 * MikeSulpher grows new legs 12:34 wtf are you,spongebob? 12:34 No. 12:35 I am a wolf. 12:35 I am a furry :3 12:36 ewww 12:37 fuck off den 12:39 how do i fuck off you? 12:40 Fuck you den 12:41 no 12:41 im taken 12:41 do that to critz 12:41 you sick 12:41 little 12:41 fuck 12:41 (kappa) 12:43 Critz doesn't do shit lol 12:43 lmao 12:43 He's never horny lol 12:43 . 12:43 And you is taken? 12:43 nyes 12:43 by who? 12:43 sam 12:43 Who da fuk is Sam? 12:44 samantha..you dick 12:45 . 12:47 I'm not going to waste time with people like you. 12:47 .. 12:47 sorry mike 12:47 I have better things to do. 12:47 Then talk to someone that is garbage to me now. 12:47 *Than 12:47 mike im sorry 12:48 Sorry? 12:48 Really? 12:49 mike i am. 12:49 please mike,im your friend. 12:49 Friend? 12:49 yes. 12:49 What kind of person calls their friend a dick? 12:50 all my other friends.. 12:51 im really am sorry mike,i thought it was a joke. 12:52 They've probably called you a dick cause you've been an asshole to them. 12:52 Thought what was a joke? 12:53 never mind mike 12:53 you don't need to be my friend anymore 12:53 Thanks for answering my question. 12:54 ill go 12:54 bye 12:55 All alone now. 12:55 Ugh... 12:55 I fucked up didn't I? 12:55 I overreacted didn't I. 01:36 Hi. 01:37 hey 01:38 * MikeSulpher hugs. 01:38 Mike, can you log whatever is in your chat right now_ 01:39 Shit 01:39 ? 01:39 You mean YOUR chat, right? 01:39 oh shi t 01:39 yes 01:39 Dis chat ain't mine lol 01:39 Alright 01:39 * MikeSulpher presses submit? 01:40 There? 01:40 guud boi 01:41 I'm getting a small feeling that I need to warn someone. 01:42 ... Or ban. 01:43 Or warn? 01:43 Let's just make it simple. 01:43 If you're going to insult your friend, sir, I'd advise you to know them well first. 12:53 never mind mike 12:53 you don't need to be my friend anymore 12:53 Thanks for answering my question. 12:54 ill go 12:54 bye 12:55 All alone now. 12:55 Ugh... 12:55 I fucked up didn't I? 12:55 I overreacted didn't I. 01:36 Hi. 01:37 hey 01:38 * MikeSulpher hugs. 01:38 Mike, can you log whatever is in your chat right now_ 01:39 Shit 01:39 ? 01:39 You mean YOUR chat, right? 01:39 oh shi t 01:39 yes 01:39 Dis chat ain't mine lol 01:39 Alright 01:39 * MikeSulpher presses submit? 01:40 There? 01:40 guud boi 01:41 I'm getting a small feeling that I need to warn someone. 01:42 ... Or ban. 01:43 Or warn? 01:43 Let's just make it simple. 01:43 If you're going to insult your friend, sir, I'd advise you to know them well first. 01:44 Oh. 01:44 He left. 01:45 Are you talking to me? 01:45 Nope. 01:46 Josh? 01:47 Josh said he was an alt of someone yesterday. 01:47 Mhm. 01:47 Eh? 01:47 Of who? 01:47 I wonder who he's an alt of. 01:47 I have NO idea. 01:47 He just said it. 01:47 ... 01:48 Do you think it's Vikto- Nah, it can't be him. Right? 01:48 Is he seriously faking his identity again? 01:48 Without administration knowing? 01:48 Ugh. 01:48 Let's not talk about anyone behind their back though. 01:48 If you have concerns, carry onto PM. 01:50 Moving along! 01:50 How are you Mike? 01:51 Good. 01:51 Eccellente! 01:52 https://i.gyazo.com/9d850dcb0c8327ed87ff196325a70186.gif 01:52 MMMM 01:54 Sketch 01:54 How are YOU doing? 01:57 THEY ARE TRES PEOPLE IN CHAT. 01:57 Wait no 01:57 Renbot is not 01:57 a user. 01:57 They are a bot. 02:01 There are DOS people in chat. 02:02 sketch... 02:02 sketch pm pleae.. 02:07 no tres people in chT 02:38 Sketch, you there..? 02:48 oi mike 02:48 What. 02:49 pm? 02:51 Okay. 04:18 Sketch? 04:18 Did u fall asleep 04:18 jkkjk 04:18 ukjikj 04:19 tyghj 04:19 jk? 04:19 whut 04:45 Sketch 04:45 http://img06.deviantart.net/98e8/i/2015/333/d/c/listen_here___fnatl3__by_critolious-d9igfoh.png 04:45 xD 04:45 RIP RENE 04:45 >RENE 04:46 Can I call Renbot "Renebot" now? 04:46 * TheAquuaHybrid coughs uncontrollably 04:46 why am i dying 04:46 rene and ren are two different people 04:46 What are you talking abou- Ohhh. 04:46 Nvm. 04:46 and i dont know aquua 04:46 i'm the same actuallyy 04:46 * TheAquuaHybrid crawls to tumblr 04:47 * MikeSulpher angrily fixes glasses 04:47 Now, listen here you little shit. 04:47 same aquack 04:47 tmw you realize you still haven't found your glasses ;-; 04:47 i have to fuckING SWEEP 04:47 BUT IM DYING 04:47 Den sleep 04:47 ho 04:47 sweep 04:47 not sleep 04:48 Every time someone corrects my spelling mistake imma just " * MikeSulpher angrily fixes glasses*" 04:48 "Now listen here you little shit." 04:49 https://vt.tumblr.com/tumblr_nz4e83iOzz1qd2x9j_480.mp4 04:49 Good 04:51 I killed chat. 04:51 hjkl 04:52 tfw you not tired yet 04:52 idfk about you but I am tired af rn 04:54 ho my go d 04:54 i found a cheezit on the arm of my chair 04:55 XD 04:58 Sketch 04:58 remember that image. 04:58 sk 04:58 "They see me rollin', they prayin'." 04:58 what image 04:58 YOU DON'T REMEMBER 05:01 SKITTLES AND VITTLES, SKETCH 05:01 V I IT TT L ES 05:01 skittles 05:01 and sketch both ping me 05:02 I didn't know that 05:05 Sketch. 05:05 it's just you and me. (lenny) (kappa) 05:06 oh jesus. 05:06 REMEMBER THE K AAPPA 05:06 DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY 05:06 PEOPLE T EN D TO DO THAT 05:07 DidIkillyou? 05:09 oh fuck I did 05:09 SKETCH NO ;-; 05:09 I'M SORRY ;-; 05:10 jksfllc 05:10 :o 05:11 lIVE PLS; -;- 05:23 Sketch. I'm going to sleep. 05:23 * MikeSulpher hugs. 05:23 Ah! 05:23 Talk to you tomorrow. 05:23 Buonanotte, fratello. 05:23 Ya little Sketch. 05:23 Bye. 06:21 hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhj 11:33 i just love how simon knows the full story of a lot of things and knows how it actually went but he can't ever tell anyone about it 11:33 like 11:33 damn daniel 11:33 samn simon 11:37 you know 11:38 i wonder why we have paper still if we can do most things on the laptit 11:38 of course 11:38 some can-t 11:38 so maybe dat's why 11:47 mhhh 11:47 i wonder why we have tomatoes and potatoes as different names but similar 11:48 or maybe why we all speak different languages 11:48 how did that even go when they spoke them at first 11:48 "nO THIS MEANS CAT" 11:48 "wAHT" 11:48 "YES" 11:48 "BUT WHAT I'VE LEARNED IS SO DIFFERENT" 11:48 "wELL FUCK YoU" 11:48 "NO" 11:49 "YES" 11:49 "NO" 11:49 "th I S MEANS CAt" 11:49 "nO IT DOESN'T THAT'S A FUCKING BEAR" 11:49 "SHIT" 11:49 lel 11:50 i gotta take a shower and get ready 11:50 but 11:50 whyyyyyyyyy 11:50 fack 11:50 madre no yell 11:50 okei fien 11:51 i will byrd 11:51 away 11:51 * SketchNebula flies away 12:21 * SketchNebula flies closer into the sun 11:50 i gotta take a shower and get ready 11:50 but 11:50 whyyyyyyyyy 11:50 fack 11:50 madre no yell 11:50 okei fien 11:51 i will byrd 11:51 away 11:51 * SketchNebula flies away 12:21 * SketchNebula flies closer into the sun 01:09 And RIP Alex. 01:44 * Chaotic Chrome blinks 05:47 Huh 05:47 >TheAquuaHybrid left Chat twice 05:47 >Qua is still here 06:00 >Qua enters 06:00